


Fright Night

by little_madworld



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other characters will make an appearance - Freeform, i will try to keep updating this regularly, this will be more explicit later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_madworld/pseuds/little_madworld
Summary: Heather Chandler's life was perfect. She was queen of Westerburg high and she had the best almost girlfriend, though not everyone was aware of that yet. Then the mansion next door suddenly got a new owner and her life now sucks. Her almost girlfriend is going gaga over the Jesse James wannabe and people are disappearing. But if there's one thing to be said about Heather Chandler is that she does not go down without a fight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on Fright Night (1985 version). This will become explicit later. also eventual h/v/j. also act under the assumption everyone loves Veronica. That's how I live.

Chapter 1

Heather Chandler admired herself in the mirror. The lighting wasn't optimal, but she was doing the best with what she had, like always. Her girlfriend, Veronica Sawyer, was on the bed behind her eating red vines and watching some horror movie. She didn't bother much with makeup. They both knew Heather would do her face later. 

There was a party at Ram Sweeney's house tonight and this was to be their first public appearance. As a couple. Well they had never really had that talk but they had made out a couple of times. Three weeks ago Heather had taken Veronica under her wing and elevated her to one of the most popular cliques. Everything since then had gone swimmingly. Sure the other Heathers had complained at first, but Heather’s word was law. Honestly, Heather had had her eye on Veronica for a while and that meeting in the bathroom had been the perfect excuse to rise Veronica to Heather’s level. There was no way Heather was going to kiss let alone date someone who wasn’t popular so it had been the only option. 

As Heather began to apply her lipstick (red of course) a screech came from the television causing her to miss her lips and hit her chin. Veronica’s laugh was intermingled with a screak from Heather. 

“Turn off that garbage now.” Heather commanded. 

“Come on Heather, it was funny. Besides what am I supposed to do while you get ready? Also how does it take you so long to get ready?” Veronica asked.

Heather turned to glare at her, before she could open her mouth and further complain, the sight of Veronica distracted her. Her legs were stretched out in front of her and somehow her shirt had rode up. 

Heather raised an eyebrow and stood up wiping her chin with the back of her hand. She stalked over to Veronica who merely looked up at her with confusion. 

“Heather what are you-“ She got out before Heather pounced. 

Heather climbed on top of her and pinned down her arms. She paused a moment as if to consider her prey, but really was allowing time for Veronica to protest. When she didn’t Heather lowered herself so their mouths were a breath apart. Veronica closed the distance. 

Soon they were lost in the feel of one another when another scream filled the room causing Heather to jump. She would have continued but Ms. Fleming’s voice filled the room. 

“Remember when fighting the undead the first thing you’ll need is a positive attitude. Just because they are blood suckers doesn’t mean you should let them suck the joy out of life.” Ms. Fleming’s voice droned on. 

“What is this crap?” Heather asked.  
“You didn’t know? Ms. Fleming hosts a movie marathon like every Saturday on public access. She likes to think she’s this master vampire hunter.” 

Heather’s face scrunched in distaste. “Doesn’t that clash with her whole flower child thing?”

“Yeah Martha and I used to watch it every Saturday. We once tried to question Ms. Fleming about it but she acted like she had no idea what were talking about. I think it’s how she’s dealing with the fallout from the cult. Or maybe she really is knowledgeable and is just trying to warn us all.” 

Heather disentangled herself and turned to walk back to her dressing table when movement through the window caught her eye. She walked closer. Peering out she realized the house next door had lights on. That was weird. Leaning against the frame she examined the scene before her there was a guy in a trench coat of all things drinking a slushie gesturing to someone she couldn’t see. She was going to turn away when the second person came into view, carrying a coffin. 

“Heather what are you looking at?” Veronica asked.

Heather made a shushing motion with her arm. The guy kept drinking his slushie while the man carrying the coffin set it down. As if the guy could feel Heather’s eyes on him he turned and looked up at her and winked. She recoiled from the window. 

“Heather are you okay?” Veronica asked.

“Yeah looks like we got some new weirdo neighbors,” she looked down at her swatch, “we need to hurry up. Are you really going to wear that?”

“Yeah? What’s wrong with it?” 

“You can borrow one of my skirts, the mini grey one near the back of my closet. I’ll do your makeup in ten. Go on change.” And with that Heather turned to her mirror and lost her self in the comforting ritual of makeup. She had a bad feeling. She didn’t think it was about the party or “coming out” she was after all an unprecedented force at Westerburg. She had a bad feeling about trench coat slushie guy. Well she would just do her best to avoid him. 

While she was focused on her makeup she didn’t notice Veronica go to the window. She didn’t notice Veronica wave. And she didn’t notice when Veronica went into the closet to change. So it was with some confusion she turned to an empty room. 

“Veronica?” She asked. 

“In here,” came the muffled reply. 

Heather threw open the doors to her walk in closet to see Veronica in her underwear looking hopelessly at a pile of grey skirts. 

“I didn’t know which one you meant.” She said a bit defensively. 

“You are so lucky you have me.” Barely glancing at the pile she picked the shortest one and tossed it to Veronica. She stared while Veronica shimmed into it. God she had amazing legs. When Veronica was done she straightened her blue blazer and looked to Heather for approval. 

Heather nodded her head and grabbed Veronica’s hand leading her to the dressing table.

“Close your eyes and make a wish,” Heather said. 

Veronica complied and Heather got to work. Veronica didn’t need much makeup but she could definitely not be trusted to apply it herself. She gave Veronica a sheer glittery lip-gloss and when she was done she softly kissed her so her lipstick would have a touch of glitter in it. 

“Time for the party.” Heather said and once more grabbed Veronica’s hand. The almost made it to the front door before Heather’s mother called out to her.

“Heather? Is that you?”

“Yeah Mom,” Heather said. 

“The Rosenberg house finally has new owners. Looks like the son is about your age. Be sure to be welcoming.”

“You know it.” Heather smirked. 

“Bye Mrs. Chandler,” Veronica called out. 

Heather just pushed her out the door before her mother said anything. She was pretty sure her mother only remembered the other Heather’s names because it was her name. She didn’t want Veronica to be hurt by her mother’s carelessness. 

The bundled into Heather’s red car, “hey Heather could we stop at the 7-11? I have a sudden craving.”

“Sure,” Heather said thinking nothing of it. She always knew Veronica had a sweet spot. Heather turned on the radio and they let Big Fun fill up the silence. Soon enough they were pulling up to the 7-11 and Veronica was climbing out of the car. 

“Could you get me some corn nuts? It’s not a party without corn nuts.” Heather yelled.

“BQ or plain?”

“BQ!” 

Veronica disappeared into the store. She quickly went to the snack aisle trying to find the corn nuts. So focused on her task she didn’t notice trench coat guy walking up to her.

“Greetings and salutations,” he said. A warm tingle went down her spine. Wow what a voice. She grabbed the desired corn nuts and turned to the stranger. Her eyes widen in recognition. 

“Hi,” she got out. Her voice kind of cracked saying it. He was much better looking closer than he had been in the yard. “You just moved next door to Heather right? Uh the old Rosenberg place? We waved earlier?”

“I believe we did and yes I did. Can I buy you a slushie?”

“Maybe if you’re nice. I’m Veronica. What brings you to Sherwood?” 

“My dad’s deconstruction business. I’m sure you’ve seen the commercial ‘my name’s big bud dean if it’s in the way I’ll make your day’” he finished saying with a crude jerk off motion. 

“Oh yeah and then he pushes the plunger and the screen blows up,” She laughed adorably. Then realizing that was probably not the right response she shyly shuffled around. “I uh I didn’t catch your name,” Veronica said. 

“I didn’t throw it. But I’ll end the suspense it’s Jason Dean, JD for short. Now did you say cherry or lime?”

Before Veronica could answer Heather slammed on the horn and yelled out her name. Veronica jumped. 

“I didn’t and cherry. I have to go though there’s this party.”

“Blow it off and stay here,” he said.

“7-11 swanky first date,”

“Hey don’t knock it. I love it here.”

“No offense, but why?”

“I’ve been to seven high schools in seven different states and the only constant has been these linoleum aisles. I know anytime anywhere I can come to a 7-11 get a slushie. Get lost in that sweet frozen rush. Happiness comes when everything numbs.” He went over to the slushie machine and poured a cherry one for her. “Take a hit” he dared her. 

Maintaining eye contact she sucked the straw, “I don’t really see what you mea- oh holy shit.” She clutched her head in pain. He gave her one of the best smiles she had ever seen. She started to return it when Heather stormed into the store on a warpath. She came upon the pair gave JD her best withering glare and said, “Veronica, corn nuts?”

“Yeah, yeah they are right here.”

“Good, wave bye bye to red dawn here and let’s motor.” She turned on her heel and flounced away without waiting for Veronica. 

Veronica gave JD an apology smile and a little wave and trailed off after Heather, she really wished she could have seen more of that smile. JD smiled to himself, the night was still very young.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for big fun. Next chapter will have sex times. Enjoy.

“What were you talking about with psycho trench coat kid?” Heather snapped in the car.

“Nothing really. Hey isn’t he your new neighbor?”

“I guess. It’s easy to see he’s a freak though. Now that you’re hanging with me you can’t been talking to boys like him.” Heather replied. She didn’t want to mention the coffin. 

“Why can’t we talk to different kinds of people?” Veronica asked. 

“I can’t believe this. We are going to your first kegger and you are brushing up on your conversational skills with scum like him.” Heather said. 

They sat in silence, Heather too angry to put on the radio. Didn’t Veronica realize the trouble unknown men posed? She was too trusting for her own good. It was a good thing that Ram’s house was in the middle of nowhere and kind of in the woods because they were just turning on the street and could hear the music and drunken revelry. Heather did not care for common curtsey of course and parked as close to the door as possible. Blocking in a few people. But her red Porsche was iconic and nobody would be complaining. 

Heather and Veronica had barely entered the front door when Heather and Heather swarmed them. Both of them clutching red solo cups like lifelines. 

“You guys are late,” Heather McNamara whined. 

“Don’t worry we hid a bottle of vodka just for us,” Heather Duke bragged.

Heather Chandler gave a tight smile, “let’s party.”

The Heathers and Veronica made their way to the kitchen to get drinks. Heather and Veronica doing a few shots to catch up to Heather and Heather. 

“So wait, it’s lime, then salt, then shot?” Veronica asked, licking her hand and downing the shot.

“No, salt, then-“ Heather McNamara started.

“You’re doing it wrong!” Heather Chandler finished. 

“Really? ‘Cause I feel great,” Veronica said. 

Kurt and Ram barreled into the kitchen spilling a liberal amount of beer from their cups. 

“Veerrronica, you are looking good tonight,” Kurt slurred. Ram made his way to Heather McNamara and Heather Duke blindly groping at them. They laugh and swat his hands away. Veronica blushed while Heather Chandler scoffed. She quickly put a smile on her face, it wouldn’t do to have a frown, and grabbed Veronica’s hand. 

“Let’s see what’s in the backyard,” Heather said as she dragged Veronica off. Heather and Heather followed. Leaving Kurt and Ram in the kitchen slightly dazed. 

“It would be so righteous to be in the middle of a Veronica Sawyer Heather Chandler sandwich,” Kurt said.

“Yeah dude, punch it in,” Ram replied and they bumped fists. They slammed back their beers and moved to follow after the girls. Right as they made it to the door a figure blocked their path standing in the doorway. 

“Dude what are you doing in the doorway? Come on in,” Ram said. 

“Thank you,” JD said crossing the invisible barrier making way for Kurt and Ram to stumble outside. One never knew when an invitation might come in handy. He surveyed the drunken teenagers, no sight of Veronica. He decided to go back and shadow the two drunken jocks best to keep an eye on those two. He already had his invitation so why not move around?

“Alright people! What is Westerburg gonna do to the Razorbacks at Sunday’s game?” Kurt yelled out holding a pig piñata triumphantly. 

Ram grabbed it from him and mimed having sex with it while also yelling, “gonna make ‘em go whee! Whee! Whee! Whee!”

Heather Duke called out, “way to show maturity.”

This pissed off Ram, who grabbed her by the hips and started to dry hump her aggressively. 

“Quit it jackass, get off of me!” she cried out trying to escape. 

When it seemed like no one was going to intervene, Veronica sprung into action. She tapped him on the shoulder, “Yo, Ram, emergency, I just saw some freshman sneaking over the pool fence.” 

“I hate freshmen, where are ya little pricks? I’m coming for you,” he said as he rushed off. 

“You okay?”

Heather Duke looked to Heather Chandler who seemed to be judging her for not getting out of the situation by herself. Heather Duke straightened her blazer and said, “I didn’t need your help.” She then presented Veronica with her middle finger. 

“Thanks for the finger, Heather, but I don’t need to vomit right now,” Veronica shot back. She turned around and missed Heather’s look of hatred. 

“Veronica!” a voice called out. 

Veronica stopped dancing with Heather and turned to the voice. Recognizing Martha she ran towards her enveloping her in a hug. 

“Martha, it’s so good to see you! What are you doing here? I’m so sorry I bailed on movie night last week, Heather was having an emergency,” Veronica started to explain still hugging Martha. 

“That’s alright, you’re hanging with the Heathers now I get that.” Martha said disentangling herself. 

“We’ll hang soon I promise,” Veronica said. Martha smiled up at her. She had really missed her friend.

The Heathers stood glaring at the pair. Heather Chandler’s good mood gone. 

“Martha Dumptruck in the flesh,” Heather said. 

“We should-“ Heather Duke started.

“Shut up Heather,” Heather said.

“Sorry Heather,” 

The girls moved around circling the pool. Heather Duke spotted the razorback piñata Ram had accosted earlier. 

“Well, who does this pig remind you of? Especially the snot?” Heather Duke said.

Heather Chandler let out a laugh pleased. Heather Duke felt a rush of pride. They rushed inside the house to decorate the piñata. 

“I’m going to go say ‘hi’ to Ram now. It was so nice of him to invite the whole senior class. I brought cider,” Martha said. 

“Wait Martha,” Veronica began, but Martha was already moving away. 

Martha made her way to Ram. 

“Hey Ram, I brought you some cider. Thanks for throwing this party,” Martha said.

“Someone had to,” he said as he roughly twisted off the cap. He took a swig, almost immediately spitting it out. “There’s no alcohol in this, what are you trying to do poison me? You know everyone wouldn’t hate you if you weren’t so weird,” Ram said dismissively and turned away to find Kurt effectively rejecting Martha. Martha took it in stride and sat down by the pool with her cider wondering if maybe it had been a mistake to come after all. 

Veronica hugged herself unsure of what to do. The Heathers had disappeared somewhere, and she was not going to engage in conversation with Kurt. She decided to look for another drink. Stoner Girl walked by her with a goofy ass smile and a smelly cigarette. 

“Hey is that weed? I want a hit,” Veronica said. 

Stoner Girl passed Veronica the joint good-naturedly. Veronica took a large inhale, or tried to she mainly coughed. Before she could try again Stoner Girl flitted away like a butterfly. Leaving Veronica alone once again. 

“Veronica?” JD’s voice called out. 

“JD?” Veronica asked turning towards him. 

“I thought that was you,” he said walking closer. 

“What’re you doing here?” She said in confusion. 

“I was riding around on my bike and I heard all the noise. Since I’m starting at Westerburg on Monday I thought I would check it out.” He said. “I also hoped I would run into you again.”

“Oh? A motorcycle? How very,” Veronica said angling her body towards him. 

“One of the perks of my Dad’s job. How are you enjoying yourself?” He asked. 

“Better now,” Veronica said wishing she had a red vine to snack on. 

“Who does that guy in the coat think he is, anyways, Bo Diddley?” Ram said.

“Veronica’s into his act no doubt,” Kurt replied. They stared at the pair stewing in jealousy. 

The Heathers reemerged, “Veronica?” Heather Chandler called out in her nice voice. While Veronica turned to Heather, JD slipped away. She twisted around to excuse herself to find empty air. She scrunched her brows. There was definitely something about that kid, but she couldn’t put her finger on what. 

“Let’s kick his ass,” Ram said. Their eyes had never left JD. 

“Shit man, we’re seniors now. We’re too old for that crap,” he paused a beat, “let’s give him a good scare though. 

They stomped over to JD who was smiling into his solo cup. He was having a fabulous night so far. Ram threw his arm over JD’s shoulders.

“What did your boyfriend say when you told him you were moving to Sherwood, Ohio?” Kurt said.

“Answer him, dick,” Ram said.

“Hey Ram, don’t you have a no fags allowed rule?”

JD’s smile grew wider. “Seems like there’s an open-door policy for assholes,” 

“Grab his arms,” 

JD threw his drink in Ram’s face and swiftly kicked Kurt in the balls causing him to fall backwards clutching his crotch in pain. The whole party stopped momentarily to watch the chaos. No one had ever had the gall to take on Ram or Kurt let alone both at once. Heather Chandler didn’t like Billy the kid, but she was always down for someone else’s humiliation. She laughed and pointed at Kurt’s fallen form. Heather McNamara looked frightened, she was never one for physical violence, and Heather Duke followed Heather Chandler’s lead. JD turned back to Ram and punched him in the face causing him to fall. Kurt was back up on his feet and tried his best to punch him but his right hook fell short. JD laughed as Kurt lost his balance. He pulled him up by his head and proceeded to head-butt him three times. 

Unfortunately for JD the entire football team had been alerted to the altercation and had come to Kurt and Ram’s defense. A regular high school student could not take on an entire team of buff teenagers. The prudent move was retreat. So JD put his hands up in surrender and walked backwards. No one made a move to follow him. Soon the sound of a motorcycle revving up could be heard. There was a stunned silence. 

“Hey party people where’s the goddamn keg?” Heather Chandler’s voice called out. Reminding everyone the reason they were there was to get wasted. Kurt and Ram immediately perked up, they were in pain, but no one seemed to be mocking them for getting their asses kicked and that was good enough for them. The music seemed to come back to life with a vengeance, and quickly drowned out any attempt at conversation. 

Heather surveyed her kingdom. Everyone was dancing, and drinking, and smiling. Even the hipster dorks seemed to getting lucky with punk girls. Heather decided it was time for some more entertainment. She had elected to show mercy on Kurt and Ram and make sure they weren’t the topic of mockery come Monday. No that honor would fall to Martha. Heather nodded at Heather who went inside to grab the props. 

“Okay Westerburgers it’s time to celebrate our upcoming victory against the razorbacks by whacking apart their mascot. 

“Yeah whack it,” came a chorus of yells. 

Heather McNamara strutted into view with a bat in one hand and a blindfold in the other. “We need a volunteer to take the first swing at the piñata,” she said stretching out the syllables in piñata in a comical fashion. She used the bat to point at various students. No one came forward.

“Martha Dunnstock, you should do the honors” Heather Chandler’s clear voice rang out nominating the shy teenager. 

“Oh I don’t really know this game,” Martha began.

“Oh let’s show this girl some Westerburg spirit,” Heather McNamara said sprinting towards her. She quickly and efficiently tied the blindfold. She lead a cheer of ‘Martha, Martha, Martha’ which everyone joined in on. And slowly lead her to the area they had chosen. “Time for the piñata,” She said which was Heather Duke’s cue to bring out the piñata now decorated with a wig and glasses to show it was Martha. 

Veronica was still very drunk at this point. She knew the Heathers could be cruel but this seemed too mean. With bravado she didn’t know she had she marched up to Heather Duke and tried to grab the piñata from her.   
“Heather help,” Heather cried. And soon the girls were wrestling for the piñata while Kurt and Ram had started a chant of ‘kiss, kiss, kiss,’ Veronica gave one last tug and the Heathers let go. 

“What is your damage Heather?” Veronica asked as she marched to the pool, “You want it so badly you can swim for it.” She threw the piñata into the water. She then walked to Martha and gently pulled down her blindfold. 

“What’s going on?” Martha asked.

“Please, go home, I’ll explain later,” Veronica pleaded.

“But I was going to,” Martha began, but she noticed the serious look on everyone’s face. 

“Please,” Veronica said again. Martha took one last look at the crowd and ran off trying desperately to hold off tears until she got home. 

“Let’s turn up that stereo,” Heather Chandler began glaring daggers at Veronica. 

“But Heather-“ Heather Duke began clearly wanting Veronica to be punished.

“Shut up Heather,” Heather said. 

“Sorry Heather,” Heather said. 

“Veronica your make up needs a touch up come with me,” Heather said and grabbed Veronica’s hand once again dragging her into the house and into a bathroom. 

The students look at one another clearly bewildered, they had expected a blood bath, and had gotten nothing. Heather Duke started to speak when Heather McNamara’s voice cut through the silence “we still have hours of freedom left, let’s get wasted!” loud ‘whoos’ meant her and soon the incident of the piñata was pushed from their minds. This was turning out to be quite the party. First Ram AND Kurt had gotten their asses kicked, then Veronica had disobeyed Heather, who knew what was going to happen next. 

Once the bathroom door closed Heather turned on Veronica. “Why are you pulling on my dick? The only thing that saved you from being lynched was the fact you are my girlfriend. You are a part of the Heathers now you cannot pull this shit.” Heather said. 

“You know we gave it a shot, but, wait, did you just say girlfriend?” Veronica asked.

“Did you have a brain tumor for breakfast? Of course you’re my girlfriend. Was this whole thing because you were feeling insecure?” Heather said.

“We never talked about our feelings? I thought all the kissing and stuff was what you did with all the Heathers, like an initiation thing, or to make sure I knew how to kiss? How was I supposed to get girlfriend?” Veronica questioned. 

“Veronica stop playing around I don’t kiss just anyone and you know that,” Heather said. 

“Heather you are not making sense, you have never given any indication you like me as a friend let alone romantically.”

“If you are going to be a spaz about this I'm going to have to punish you.” Heather said.

“What does that mean? You know what we gave this a shot but I’m going back to civilian life.” Veronica replied. 

“No,” Heather said grabbing her, “You don’t get to go back to being a nobody, come Monday you’re an ex-somebody. Not even the losers will sit with you now.”

“Heather I’m not feeling well, please let go,” Veronica begged. 

“Transfer to Washington, transfer to Jefferson, nobody at Westerburg will let you play their reindeer games.”

Veronica threw up. Luckily for her it didn’t hit Heather. That didn’t stop Heather from letting out a shriek. 

“I raised you up from nothing and this is how I’m thanked? I got paid in puke,” 

“Lick it up baby, lick it up,” Veronica said and before Heather could reply stormed out of the bathroom and out the house. Heather took a moment to compose herself and then rejoined the party like nothing had happened. She hadn’t decided what she was going to do with Veronica, but she didn’t want to be hasty. 

Veronica stomped through the house and out to the front lawn. Okay first business item find a way home. She supposed it worked in her favor that Heather hadn’t scolded her in front of everyone, but that piñata thing probably hadn’t earned her any points either. As she was walking past the parked cars she noticed Martha’s station wagon. She quickly made her way to the driver side and tapped on the glass.

“Martha?” Veronica called out. 

“Yes?” came a hesitant reply.

“Oh thank god you’re still here. Could you give me a ride home?” Veronica asked.

“Yeah of course,” Martha replied and there was an audible click as the doors unlocked. Veronica stumbled to the passenger side and climbed in. Martha, now that she had a task, sprung into action. Dabbing at her eyes with her sweater she pulled the car out of the ridiculously long driveway and onto the street. 

Veronica didn’t know what to say. Martha didn’t know what to say, so she turned on the radio. Veronica started to think. Heather was mad at her. Heather thought they were dating? Heather could make high school hell. She needed to make things right. She need to make things right, now. 

“Martha, could you take me to Heather’s instead?” Veronica asked.

“Why do you want to go there?” Martha said.

“I, I just need to go talk to her,” Veronica began, then thinking of a lie, “She also has some of my things that I need tonight.”

“Okay, sure.” Martha said and changed course. 

“Thank you,” Veronica said relief evident in her voice. 

Soon enough they were at Heather’s. Martha said goodbye to Veronica and headed home. Veronica looked at the impressive house Heather called home and tried to think of a plan. She realized she might not have thought this threw. Heather was still at the party, who knows when she was coming home, if she was coming home, and Veronica had no idea how she would react to her presence. She started to walk towards the back hoping a plan would come to her when a light came on next store. Veronica turned to look and there was JD taking off his shirt. 

Damn. Veronica thought. He had a nice body. And he seemed to be really into her. And why should she care about making things up with Heather, for all she knew her social life was already dead. Here was a guy who could protect her, and help her, and together they could take on the hell of high school. She changed course and started too climb up his house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is thirsty. Turns out Heather has a heart (at least when it comes to Veronica). JD is thirsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan is my JD forever and always. First sex scene yay! there will be more don't worry. Buckle in kiddos.

Veronica scaled the house quickly years of climbing trees finally paying off. Luckily for her the window he was at had a slanted roof below it and she was able to walk towards it with limited difficulty. It probably would have been easier if she wasn’t so drunk, but if she waited to sober up she would never go through with this.

JD had his back to her. Damn even his back was nice to look at. He had broad shoulders and his pants hung low as if they were unbuttoned. She started to blush. She briefly debated her entrance, should she knock? Should she try the window and hope it opened easily and on the first try? 

Fortune favors the bold. She tried the lock, it broke off in her hand, making it easy for her to push open the window. JD, of course, turned around at the noise to find Veronica half in his room. Before he could speak she tumbled all the way in.

“Veronica? What are you doing in my room? Are you okay?” He said and moved to help her up. She accepted his help and ran her hands up his arms. Wow muscles. 

“Sorry for dropping in unexpectedly, but you see I have decided I must ride you till I break you” Veronica said. 

JD’s eyebrows rose. He started to say something but Veronica cut him off with a hand gesture and said, “shut your mouth and lose them tighty-whities.” 

“Come on! Tonight I’m yours,” She forcibly unbuttoned her blazer. JD hadn’t even allowed the thought of such a fantasy, Veronica coming into his house asking for sex, he moved his hands to her waist, slowly, not wanting to scare her off. As he made contact she pushed down hard on his shoulders. He dropped to his knees. Not one to pass up an opportunity he lightly ran his fingers up her thighs and under her skirt and back down her thighs. It was a reverent touch, Veronica felt sparks from where his fingers made contact. The way he was just looking at her convinced her this was the right decision. There was something about how he was looking at her though that compelled her to speak. She got to her knees so they were on the same level. She brought her hand to his chest tapping lightly. 

“I know you’re beautiful. I know I don’t know you that well. I know you want to numb yourself, or feel your numb inside, but I can’t agree.” He looked away, she brought her hand to his face forcing him to look at her, “the world sucks. Let’s keep it locked out there. In here it’s beautiful,” she shucked off her blazer, “let’s make this beautiful.”

“That works for me,” JD said, he knew he liked Veronica before but now that she was being emotionally supportive he had to keep her. Veronica on the other hand felt empowered now that she had his verbal consent and pulled him towards her for a rough kiss. His arms cradled her towards him. She started to climb up on his lap when he stopped her. 

She gave him a confused look. He smiled wolfishly at her. He got up and pulled her up with him. He pushed her onto the bed and got to his knees again. 

“Let’s make this beautiful,” he said and maintaining eye contact pushed her skirt up and pulled her panties down. Veronica felt nervous, but JD’s smile never left his face. He kept looking into her eyes as he kissed his way from her knees to her inner thighs until he was at her sex, only then did he look away from her eyes. He didn’t want to scare her by being too aggressive too soon so he started with a soft kiss. Then he started to lightly lick her from top to bottom. Veronica liked the way he looked between her legs. She let the sensations roll over her. It was wonderful. He kept at it, his hands massaging her thighs and she started to make little needy sounds in her throat. With each sound JD reacted accordingly adding more pressure or going back to lightly licking, teasing her. It felt amazing. She didn’t think it could feel any better, but then his tongue found her clit. She let out a moan. Her breathing was becoming erratic. It felt like everything in the world hinged on him to continue what he was doing. Her hands found their way to his hair teasing his locks, he made a pleased noise low in his throat. It caused a nice vibration. She had never felt like this. It was like she was on the precipice of something grand. He kept licking and massaging and all of a sudden she was pushed over the edge and she felt that grand thing. She shuddered against him, she felt like she was on fire and at peace and wow that was just wow, snapping off his window lock was the best decision she had ever made. 

She was not satisfied though. She lightly tugged on JD indicating he should join her on the bed. He scrambled up as fast as possible. She brought him in for a kiss. His hands found the way to her shirt and he ripped it open sending buttons flying. Veronica supposed she would be upset about that in the morning, but right now she just found it hot. His hands trailed up her waist until they landed on her bra clad breasts. She was so happy she had worn her nice lacy blue bra today. 

JD moved from her mouth to her neck leaving hot open kisses on her neck. She climbed into his lap grinding against him. With blunt teeth he bit down on her clavicle, she bucked into him. She pushed him down on the bed and shimmed out of her skirt. She pulled down on his pants, he got the hint and took them off. 

His body shone in the moonlight, all lean muscle, and he looked at her like she was a goddess. She kissed him again, softer than before. She lowered them down and straddled his lap, rubbing against him. 

“Don’t worry I’m on the pill,” she whispered against his lips and guided his cock into her cunt. He filled her completely, stretching her out in the most delicious way. She closed her eyes in pleasure and started to move atop him. He moved his hands to her hips and helped guide her. All too soon she felt another orgasm build within her. JD recognized the signs in her breathing and started to thrust into her harder. All too soon she felt her orgasm come over her and her walls clutched him, which was all he needed to cum himself. 

Exhausted Veronica passed out soon after her second orgasm. Held securely in JD’s arms she felt safe. That feeling didn’t last for long. It seemed like she had just closed her eyes when she heard Heather Chandler’s voice call out, “hello, slut.”

“Oh God,” Veronica said sitting up turning to look at her. There she was in all her red glory the only thing that seemed different was her scrunchie which seemed to have grown ten times its usual size, “what’re you doing here?”

“I’m like oxygen, I’m everywhere,” Heather said. Before Veronica could question that Heather continued saying, “really Veronica? Sleeping with psycho trench coat kid?” She gave a laugh. “I will crucify you for this. Everybody is going to know you’re nothing but a whore.”

“Heather, why are you so determined hurt me?” 

“Because you hurt me first, it’ll be so very,” she said with a self-satisfied smirk. Then she started to laugh, and laugh, and laugh. It became this ugly thing wrapping around Veronica suffocating her. Veronica screamed.

“Veronica! Veronica, wake up,” JD’s voice called to her. 

She woke up to JD softly shaking her. 

“Are you okay? You screamed, and you’re covered in sweat,” he said. 

“Oh my god, oh my god,” she said getting her bearings, “it was just a dream.”

She got up and started to collect her clothes, hastily putting them back on.

“What’s the rush?” JD said trying to conceal his hurt that she was leaving him.

“I have to get to Heather’s” she said.

“What? I thought you were done with her?” JD said sitting up. The sun was shinning and the open window gave it more room then he was comfortable with. 

“Yeah, I thought so too. But school will be hard enough without her actively plotting against me. I have to try to make things better.”

“Okay, I understand,” he said, carefully getting up and pulling on his pants, staying to the shadows. “Do you want me to go with you?” He asked already thinking of excuses of how he can’t.

“No I think your presence would just upset her further,” she was fully dressed at this point, and turned to look at him. She was illuminated by sun and JD thought it might have been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, then she smiled at him and he realized that her smile was the most beautiful thing. How blessed he was to see this. “Thank you for offering though.” She said.

She walked over to him, and gave him a light kiss. He returned it and when it started to escalate she pulled back, suddenly nervous. She looked away then back at him.

“By the way, you were my first,” she said tapping him on the chest again. Before he had a chance to respond she was climbing out his window and down his house. He felt a bit relieved, that eliminated any chance of her running into Big Bud Dean. She really was something else. He retreated further in the house away from the garish light of day, making a call for dinner to be delivered. 

Veronica safely made it to the ground and considered the best option for entering Heather’s house. If things worked out with Heather this would be pretty convenient for Veronica. 

Veronica quickly retrieved the hidden key under the mat that Heather hid for her friends. She moved the location of the key every week just in case. Entering the house it was dead quiet. She guessed Heather was passed out in her room and her parents usually went to service on Sundays. She headed to the kitchen and got Heather a glass of water and some Advil. If she brought relief for the inevitable hangover that could only work in her favor right?

She dragged her feet to Heather’s room, she knew she had to do this but was really treading the conflict. She knocked on the door. A groggy what met her. 

“Heather? It’s Veronica. I brought water and Advil. Can I come in?” she asked. 

Heather shot up in bed. Veronica was here? Had she seen the error of her ways? 

“Come in,” Heather said, schooling her face into one of indifference. Truthfully she didn’t know what she wanted to do with Veronica. Then Veronica walked in, wearing the same clothes as last night but much more disheveled and Heather knew she wanted to be girlfriends. 

Veronica handed Heather the glass and pills. Figuring it would be better to rip the Band-Aid off she approached the subject asking, “so how was the rest of the party?”

Heather glared at her. This was who she had a crush on? “Nothing eventful happened after your boyfriend’s little fight and your little stunt if that’s what you’re asking. So it is still my decision over whether or not you’ll have a social life Monday.”

Veronica blushed at the mention of JD and then grimaced when Heather reached the end of her sentence. Heather noticed the blush but decided not to comment on it. As loath as she was to admit it Veronica did have a good point that they never talked about their relationship. 

“I get that and I’m sorry Heather. I didn’t want to hurt anyone,” Veronica started. 

Heather decided to get what she wanted (Veronica) she should be magnanimous. “I suppose you had a point in that we never talked about our,” she shuddered, “feelings. So I suppose we could give this whole thing another shot, it would be a shame for you to rise so far just to fall now, over this.” 

“That would be great Heather,” Veronica said and enveloped her in a hug. Heather was stunned but after a moment returned it. 

Veronica stepped away for a second and bit her lip shuffling on her feet, “there is one other thing though, I can’t make out with you anymore, I’m kind of seeing JD now,” 

Heather saw red for a moment, that Jesse James wannabe stole her almost girlfriend. She gave Veronica a tight smile. She was going to have to be the cool girl if she wanted to be with Veronica eventually. 

“I understand. I guess it’s acceptable he is a new kid rather than a dork. And he did beat up Kurt and Ram so he obviously has some strengths,” She took a deep breath preparing herself, “we’re still friends right?”

“Yeah,” Veronica said giving her another amazing smile. Then She hugged Heather again. They sat in bed talking about nothing for awhile until Veronica noticed the time and made her excuses, giving Heather yet another hug. 

Veronica had left a few hours ago and Heather figured it was time for her to get out of her room and get some food. As she reached the bottom of the stairs the doorbell rang. Who the hell would be visiting? Heather pulled open the door to revel a stunning woman in a too short dress fidgeting nervously.

“Umm excuse me is this ninety-nine oak?” the unknown girl asked.

“No that’s next door,” Heather said pointing at JD’s house. 

“Thanks,” said the girl and gave a Heather a smile. 

Heather watched as the girl made her way over, she watched as the door opened and the girl disappeared inside. Did JD order a call girl? No she had to be for his dad right? Veronica was her friend though so it was her duty to investigate. She made her way to her parent’s room which she knew for a fact had a perfect view of the Rosenberg place. 

Heather frantically scanned the windows hoping to see something, when she was giving up, she noticed one of the second floor windows. JD was holding the girl her back to his front. His naked front. Heather allowed herself a tiny smile. This was undeniable proof that he was trash and cheating on Veronica, so he and Veronica would break up and Heather and Veronica could start dating again. As she was about to turn away she had seen all she needed to she felt like something was off about the scene. She leaned forward. JD’s fingers seemed unnaturally long, and he was pushing her hair away from her neck. She had a glazed expression on her face. Did he drug her? Heather leaned forward until her forehead was pressed against the glass. JD reared his head back and for a second Heather swore his face transformed into a monster’s but then his face was buried in the girl’s neck and Heather couldn’t make out anything other than his hair. Soon a red stain was forming on the girl’s dress. Heather banged on the window, hoping to rouse the girl into action. All it did was make JD look up. His face was hideous, full of ridges, and his mouth full of fangs, blood dripped down his chin and his eyes were demonic. Heather screamed. Holy Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather plays Nancy Drew. results vary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of action this chapter. If it is confusing which Heather is saying what let me know and I'll add their last names. Also if you like this and want to talk about it with me you can message me on tumblr or follow me on tumblr at littlemadworld.

Heather ducked down. Maybe she was hallucinating? JD isn’t demonic he’s just an edge lord. This is all probably just a case of bad corn nuts. She slowly lifted her head so just her eyes were able to see out the window. JD and the girl were gone. Heather let out a sigh of relief and started to get up. As she did, movement in the yard caught her eye, the man she had seen carrying the coffin the first night was carrying trash to a car. The trash was suspiciously human sized. 

Heather backed away from the window and retreated to her room. She went to her closet and retrieved the red croquet mallet Heather had gotten her as a gift. She climbed on her bed with her back to the wall and settled in for a long night. 

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. Heather woke with a start her alarm blaring in her ear. She must have fallen asleep. The mallet was clutched in her hands still. She looked at her crumpled clothes in disgust. How was she supposed to beat JD if she couldn’t stay awake? School would be interesting today that was for sure. 

Heather debated bringing the mallet with her to school, but ultimately decided against it. JD wouldn’t be stupid enough to attack her in broad daylight right? She changed quickly, barely glancing at her outfit, it’s not like it mattered, she could show up in a potato sack and by lunch everyone who was anyone would also be wearing a potato sack. She gave a little laugh at the mental image of Heather, Heather, Kurt and Ram in potato sacks. Maybe she should do that one-day? She glanced at the clock, she had plenty of time but she needed to get to school as early as possible and find Veronica. She had proof her boyfriend was nothing but trouble now. She smiled. Veronica would dump demon-boy and her and Veronica could go back to being girlfriends. 

With pep in her step Heather skipped down the stairs. She decided to grab an apple and some coffee and went to the kitchen where her good mood vanished. Her mother and father were at the table eyes glued to the television where a picture of the girl from yesterday was on screen. 

“Oh Heather, it’s horrible,” her mother began, “They found this poor girl dead this morning.”

“Her head was several feet away from her body, as if it had been torn off,” The news reporter continued. 

Heather froze. Okay so that answered what was in the bag last night. That also answered what had happened to the girl. So JD was definitely a monster. She glanced upwards wondering if she should take her mallet after all. 

“I know you don’t have a curfew, but could you try and come home before dark? This isn’t the first murder in the past few days and I worry,” her mother said. 

“Sure,” Heather said, unsure if she would keep her promise but having no problem placating her mother by saying the word. 

Heather grabbed an apple and headed out. She was halfway to school when she realized she forgot to pick up Heather. Heather had a jeep but she never drove Heather to school that landed on Heather. So Heather made an illegal U-turn and headed to Heather’s. 

Heather was waiting outside, her yellow backpack shining in the sun. 

“Hey Heather!” Heather said waving cheerfully. Heather gave her a tight smile in return. Heather climbed into the Porsche. 

“That party sure was something, wasn’t it Heather?” Heather said still smiling her sunshine smile. 

“Heather did you not see the news today?” Heather said. 

“No? What happened?”

“A girl was found dead,” Heather said, deciding not share the grisly details regarding the head. 

“That’s horrible, things like that never happen here,” Heather mused.

“Yeah and I think that new kid JD has something to do with it. Do me a favor and stay away from him.” Heather said. 

Heather stayed quiet. “I’m serious Heather, he is bad news, promise me you won’t be alone with him.” Heather snapped.

“I promise,” Heather quickly said, “wait what about Veronica? Weren’t they getting pretty close?” 

“Don’t worry about Veronica, I’ll take care of her.” Heather said. 

Heather took her word as law and her smile returned. She and Heather gossiped until school came into view. Heather was waiting by her jeep for them. Heather smiled and waved at Heather, while Heather focused on parking. She also scanned the lot for any glimpse of Veronica. No such luck. 

She did see Martha though and a thought occurred to her. She was a nerd, she probably knew all about the occult. Heather would have to corner her later for information. She took a fortifying breath and exited the car. Heather and Heather were talking animatedly Heather started a brisk pace forcing them to focus on keeping up with her than their conversation. When they reached the building she dismissed them with a quick ‘I’ll meet you in homeroom.’ 

Walking to Veronica’s locker Heather heard snippets of conversation all of it seemed focused on the dead girl. She wondered what Veronica would say if she knew her boyfriend was a murderer. 

She waited by Veronica’s locker until the first bell. Then she waited some more. When the bell signaling the end of homeroom rang. Heather decided she would just try and catch her at lunch. Veronica still had some public groveling she needed to do. For that matter so did Kurt and Ram. They did get beat up at their own party, they should really be more ashamed, at least until the end of lunch. 

Heather’s classes sped by and of course instead of paying attention she focused on what JD might be. The obvious answer was vampire. But she didn’t want to rule anything out. 

Lunch came soon enough and Heather practically ran to the cafeteria. Heather and Heather joined her soon after at a much more leisurely pace. They had arguably the best table in the cafeteria. It had the least amount of gum underneath it and minimal graffiti. It was also in the middle of all the other tables, giving one a great view of the rest of the cafeteria. Heather and Heather started to prattle about something while Heather ignored them and kept twisting her head hoping for a glance of Veronica. 

Veronica finally arrived looking as adorable as ever. She quickly saw the Heathers and waved to them heading over. 

“Veronica! There you are. Where have you been all day?” Heather all but demanded. Heather and Heather looked at her in confusion. 

“Class? Where have you been?” Veronica asked. 

Heather didn’t dignify that with an answer. “So about JD-“ she began.

“Heather please don’t say anything about JD. This is like my first relationship and I really like him.”

“But-“

“I’m serious I don’t want to hear it.” Veronica said doing her best to sound forceful. 

Heather considered her and decided to back off. “Okay,” she sighed. She could do this without hurting Veronica. Possibly. Well being directly involved. Or well, being known as being directly involved. “So Kurt and Ram are totally un-dateable for the foreseeable future,” Heather began. They all laughed in agreement. 

After school Heather decided to get the police involved. Hopefully they would throw his ass in jail. Lieutenant detective Lennox followed her to JD’s house and together they walked up to the front door. 

“You sure about this?” The detective asked. 

Heather nodded emphatically. The detective knocked. It seemed to reverberate through the house. There was silence for several seconds, but then the sound of someone walking towards them. The door swung open and an older gentleman in a tracksuit, and sunglasses, was there. 

“Yes?” He said.

“Mr. JD?” Lennox said. 

“No I’m his father. You can call me Big Bud.” 

“I’m lieutenant Lennox, homicide. Mind if we come in?” he said flashing his badge. 

“No, not at all,” Big Bud Dean stepped back from the door allowing them to enter. The house is a mess o cardboard moving boxes and heavy fifties furniture, a number still under white dust covers. Clocks line wall none of them working all set to 6 p.m. 

“What can I help you with?” Big Bud said.

“There was a murder last night. Heather lives next door and thinks she saw the victim in this house.” 

“That impossible. I was here with JD all last night. There was nobody else in the house.” He said seemingly shocked. 

“That’s a lie,” Heather began nodding at Big Bud, “I saw him carry her body out in a trash bag.”

“The girl’s crazy, officer. I did take some bags out last night, but they were full of trash. Here, let me show you.” He said as he led them into the living room, which is a mess of packing crates, boxes, and furniture. The T.V. is already set up though. HE holds up a trash bag full of wrapping paper and cardboard boxes. “See. We’re just in the process of moving in-“

“The bag I saw had a body in it, not trash.” Heather butted in.

“Did you actually see the body, Heather?”

“No, but-“

“Look, let me take you out back. I’ll show you the bag I put the garbage.” Big Bud said turning to Lennox.

“I can prove he’s lying. Let’s look in the basement instead.” Heather said. 

“What’s down there?” Lennox asked.

“Yeah Heather, what’s down there?” Big Bud said. 

“A coffin, I saw them carry it in!” Heather pleaded.

Big Bud Dean looks at Lennox, while Lennox looks at Big Bud. They both burst out laughing. Heather is getting increasingly angrier. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Big Bud, this girl is obviously playing a prank,” Lennox said grabbing Heather’s arm and pushing her out the door with him.

“It’s no problem kids get all sorts of crazy ideas nowadays,” He replied. 

Lennox walked Heather to her car, waited until he thought they were out of earshot of Big Bud Dean and said, “you listen to me, girl. If I ever see your ass down at the station again, I’m throwing it in jail. Forever!” He hoped in his car, slamming the door behind him. As Heather hovered by the window pleading for him to listen to her. He ignores her and drives away. Heather turned to look back at the house. 

Big Bud Dean leered at Heather and held up his watch in a mocking fashion. Shit, Heather thought, the sun would go down soon and JD was going to be pissed. Heather got in her Porsche and sped off. Martha would have answers as to what to do. Soon she was outside Martha’s modest home. She rang the doorbell. 

An older woman opened the door looking less than pleased to find Heather there. 

“Hello? Is Martha home?” Heather asked.

Before the woman could answer, Martha herself was at the door pushing her aside. 

“Heather? What are you doing here?” Martha asked.

“Can I come in? I need your help,” Heather said. Fighting the urge to fidget.

Martha looked at her skeptically and silently made room for Heather to enter. Heather scoffed, but pushed her ways inside. 

“Which way to your room?” Heather said.

Martha led the way upstairs and to her room. It was as pink as her unicorn sweatshirt, and contained many more unicorns. 

“What do you need help with?” Martha said, “I’m not going to let you cheat off me in class.” She finished a bit defensively crossing her arms.

“Do you remember at the party the trench coat kid? He beat up Ram and Kurt? Well he and Veronica are like dating now and I’m pretty sure he is a vampire.” Heather began. 

Martha took a seat on the bed and indicated Heather should sit down as well, she did at Martha’s desk. “That’s a pretty crazy accusation, what makes you think he’s a vampire?”

“Well I saw his coffin, we have only seen him at night, and oh yeah I saw him feed off of and kill that poor girl in the news.”

“Okay so he maybe a vampire, why do you need my help?”

“I know you know how to like fight the undead. Veronica mentioned you guys used to watch those movies together. Tell me what you know. He is going to be coming for me tonight.”

Martha let out a laugh, “What will you do for me? You have been torturing me for years, why shouldn’t I let him kill you?”

“What would Veronica say? Aren’t you her friend? Are you going to let her become prey to the undead?”

“I can always save Veronica after your death, you’re going to have to do better than that.”

“I’ll stop tormenting you,” Heather said. 

“Now we are getting somewhere, not only will you stop, but you will actively be nice to me,” Martha said.

“Define actively,” Heather replied.

“Random hallway hellos three times a week, I sit with you guys for lunch once every other week, a public compliment once a month,”

“Random hellos once a week, you sit with us the first Wednesday of every month, and I’ll do a compliment every other week.” Heather negotiated.

Martha held out her hand satisfied, “deal.”

Heather shook it. “Now what can I do to protect myself?”

Martha got up and started to rummage around looking for something. She found it, it being a dime store golden cross. She handed it to Heather.

“Start with this. Of course, you have to have faith for it to work. Then get some wolfbane-“

“What?” Heather said.

“Forget it. Get some garlic, links of the stuff you can wear around your neck and hang from your window. If he comes for you, that’ll be the way. Then there’s holy water. But you need a priest to say a blessing over it first. Do you know any priests?” 

“Yeah of course, no I don’t why would I?” Heather said angrily.   
Martha shrugged and sat back down looking a little sheepish.

“Well? Is that it?” Heather demanded.

“I mean kind of? They can change into wolves and bats at will and I don’t know what you can do about that. I would say your best protection right now is that a vampire can’t enter your house without being invited by the rightful owner first,” 

“Okay, you sure about that?”

“Positive,”

“Well wish me luck and I’ll see you at school tomorrow,” Heather said getting up and straightening her clothes. She was going to war. 

She marched out of Martha’s house with purpose. She could do this. She just needed to survive tonight then she’d worry about the long term. She was sure with just little more time should would be able to convince Veronica that her boyfriend was evil. Then they could be happy together again. A smile blossomed on Heather’s face when a thought occurred to her. JD was the undead; there would be no repercussions if she killed him. He would find she was a lot more formidable than your average teenager. 

The sun was still up when she made it home. She immediately got the toolbox and went to her room nailing her window shut. She left the cross on her desk, she was sure she could find a more fashionable one somewhere else. She had had a Madonna phase after all.

“Heather, come down here please,” her mother’s voice called out. 

Heather examined her work and tested the window. It held. “Coming,” Heather yelled back. 

She bounded down the stairs a pleased smile on her face. She walked into the living room, and her smile disappeared. There was her mother a drink in her hand handing another drink to Big Bud Dean while JD was hovering in the back talking to her father. 

“Heather, this is our next door neighbor, Big Bud Dean and his son JD.” Her mother said.

Heather stood there in shock. 

“Hello Heather,” Big Bud Dean said.

“Hey Heather,” JD said smirking. 

Heather just stared. 

“Heather stop being rude and say hello to our guests.” Her mother snapped. 

“Hello,” Heather got out, to her mother she said, “what are they doing here?”

“I invited them over for a drink,” her mother said a bit peeved her daughter was being so rude.

“Why?” Heather asked. 

“What’s wrong Heather? Afraid I’d never come over without being invited first? You’re quite right. But of course, now that I’ve been made welcome I’ll probably drop by quite a bit. We are going to the same school after all and I take a lot of sick days.” JD said the smirk never leaving his face. 

She wanted to slap the smirk off his face. 

“What would your girlfriend say?” Heather shot back.

JD’s eye widened, “Girlfriend? Did she say that or are you saying that?” He asked suddenly anxious. 

Heather rolled her eyes and scoffed at least he was genuinely into Veronica too. “Well I have homework, so if you’ll excuse me,” Heather said and left the room. As soon as she was out of sight she ran to her room and called Martha. 

“The vampire is in the house! My idiot mother invited him in.” Heather started without preamble. 

“No shit?” Martha asked laughing.

“This isn’t funny,” Heather snapped.

“You still have the cross?” 

“Yes and I nailed my window shut.”

“Then relax, there’s no way he can get to you.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, good night and good luck.” Martha said hanging up.

Heather stared at her phone in shock that Martha had the nerve to hang up on her. A thought occurred to her though and she made another call. 

“Veronica? It’s Heather can you come over? I need help,” Heather said trying her best to sound scared.

“What’s wrong?” Veronica said.

“Please just come, I need you,” Heather said. 

“Okay, I’m on my way,” 

Heather hung up. She doubted vamp boy would be expecting this.


End file.
